


Dadgil Week Day 2: Flowers

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Nero is a little kid in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Nero woke up earlier than he usually does. His papa promised a day in the park for being so good this week!He's so excited to be out in the sun. But... his papa won't get up! He just pulled the blanket closer to him and fell right back asleep! The nerve!
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Dadgil Week Day 2: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags: Nero is a child in this fic. Around four years old. I tried to make his behaviors as close to typical 4 year olds (I know jack shit about kids).
> 
> But, I like to think this his demon blood makes him a bit of an early bloomer compared to human children (if that makes sense).

Nero woke up bright and early. He was excited. His father had promised to take him to the park today. The four year old jumped out of bed and dashed to Vergil's door. He peeked inside and noticed that his father was still asleep. He climbed onto the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Dad. Wake up"

Vergil grumbled and turned away from Nero.

Nero pouted and tried again "Daaaaad. Wake up"

Vergil didn't respond. He pulled the blanket closer to him and curled up.

Nero huffed. He left the room and went to find Dante. He found Dante in the kitchen leaning back in a chair, pizza slice in mouth and magazine over his face.

"Uncle Dante" the boy called out.

Dante perked up at Nero's voice and removed the magazine "Heya, squirt! You excited about today?"

"Yeah! But dad won't get up! I tried shaking him but he just turned over!" Nero pouted.

Dante chuckled as he muttered "And he calls me lazy…"

Nero stomped his foot "Uncle Dante!"

Dante tossed the magazine to the side and quickly ate the rest of the slice "Alright, kiddo. Plan B?"

Nero giggled and nodded "Yeah!"

An impish grin crossed Dante's face as he picked up Nero like a sack of potatoes. He slipped into Vergil's room. Vergil was laying on his back.  _ Perfect. _ Dante adjusted Nero so he was crouched on his shoulder like a buzzard and whispered "Ready Nero?"

Nero nodded.

"1… 2… 3… GO!"

Nero launched himself from Dante's shoulder and landed on Vergil's abdomen, jolting him awake and knocking the air out of him. Nero rolled off laughing as Vergil shot up and got his bearings. When he fully registered the laughter of his brother and son, his look of confusion turned into annoyance.

Through his laughter, Dante exclaimed "You should've seen your face!"

Still scowling, Vergil asked "Mind explaining why you decided to wake me?"

Dante raised his hands in defense "Don't look at me! Your kid tried to get your as---butt up. He came to me for help"

"Yeah!" Nero piped up "You wouldn't get up!"

Vergil remembered the promise he made to his son the previous night. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned "It's seems you didn't forget about that promise"

Nero flashed a grin. Vergil returned the smile as he got out of bed "Allow me to get properly dressed, Nero. Then we can go" he stated, digging through his drawers. He turned his gaze to Nero and instructed Nero to get ready, as well.

Dante picked up Nero and tossed him over his shoulder "Come on, kid. Let's get you all ready to go"

Soon, Vergil was dressed and had packed a bag with various toys and snacks. Nero was waiting in the lobby sitting on one of the sofas, swinging his legs back and forth. 

Vergil trekked down the stairs towards the boy "Are you ready?" he asked.

Bouncing excitedly, Nero slid off the sofa and nodded. Vergil smiled and turned his attention to Dante, who was sitting at the desk "We will hopefully be back this afternoon"

Dante didn't look up and waved his hand dismissively.

"Come on, Nero" spoke Vergil. He held out a gloved hand and Nero took it. The two exited through the doors and headed for the park.

"What a softie…" muttered a smirking Dante.

\-----------------------------------------

There weren't a lot of people at the park. Considering it was a weekday, it was expected. Still, less people meant lowers chances of having to talk to humans. Vergil sat at one of the many benches as Nero dashed to the playground. He pulled out a book and began to read.

For the next two hours, Vergil would alternate between reading and glancing at Nero, making sure he was alright. There were a small handful of children playing but Nero always prefered playing on his own or with his father and uncle. Vergil didn't mind one bit. The many parenting books he read mentioned how common it was for children to prefer solitude.

Nero was in the sandbox building a mound of sand when something caught his attention. A large flower bed with a variety of daisies, pansies, daffodils, primroses, and violets. He went up to the large lilac bush and sniffed the flowers. The smell was calming. He looked over the wide array of flowers. Then he glanced at his father. Then back at the flowers. Surely his dad would love to have some colorful flowers.

"Go ahead and pick some"

Nero's head shot up and he saw a woman in work clothes. What did his dad call them?  _ That's right! A gardener! _

The woman saw Nero's confusion and she simply smiled "Go ahead and pick some. This bed always gets changed out"

Nero still wasn't sure "Is it really okay?"

The woman nodded "Of course. I'm the one who plants these flowers. Go ahead and pick some for your dad"

Without any hesitation, Nero kneeled in the dirt and began to pick some flowers: purple daisies, blue pansies, white primroses, yellow daffodils, purple lilacs, and periwinkle crocuses. Nero admired the bouquet and he began to walk to his father. He glanced back at the man and thanked him with a smile.

"Dad! Dad!" Nero shouted.

Vergil's head shot up from his book. Nero jogged to his father with his hand behind his back. Vergil got a little concerned.

"Is something wrong, Nero"

Nero shook his head and held out the colorful bouquet. Vergil's eyes widened at the gift.

"For you, dad!" the boy beamed.

Vergil smiled softly and he ran a hand through Nero's hair. Nero giggled as he lept at his father and wrapped his arms around his neck. Vergil was quick to return the embrace. The two remained in the hug for what seemed like forever. 

Nero pulled away, still holding the flowers. He held them out once more and asked "Do you like them?"

"They are a very beautiful, son"

Nero smiled once more before rubbing his eyes.  _ Looks like my little star is worn out. _

"Are you ready to go home, little one?"

Nero nodded, tired from playing for hours. Vergil took the flowers from Nero, picked him up and laid his head on his shoulder.

\-----------------------------------

When they returned to Devil May Cry, Dante was still at the desk. Vergil opened his mouth to ask a question but Dante beat him to the punch.

"Big job, today. It paid well"

Vergil hummed and placed the bouquet on the desk.

"Nero pick those?"

"He did"

Dante glanced at the sleeping child "All tuckered out isn't he"

"It's well past his naptime. He'll be up again in a couple of hours"

Vergil paced into Nero's room and took his shoes and dirty clothes off. He helped a half-asleep Nero into clean clothes and tucked him into bed. Vergil ran a hand through Nero's hair, soothing him back to sleep. Vergil crept out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. He retrieved the flowers and placed them in a glass pitcher as a makeshift vase.

He placed the vase on top of his bureau and looked over it. He sniffed the bouquet and smiled at the wide array of smells coming from the flowers. All combined into a pleasant aroma.


End file.
